fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Adélie
Adélie (アデリー Aderī): is a female Gentooan. She was the one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure!, and originally from "Space Dandy". Adélie is the yougest of the group. Her alter-ego is Cure Manchot '''(キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou), she gains a penguin tail and fins she can swimming into water, her blades are sharpened and slice like metal, and controlling Metal element. She had a bow named "Ginyoku". Adélie's Beast Mark which represents a Adélie penguin is located on the back, and her color is silver. Her Element forms are '''Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou) and Éclair Manchot '''(エクレール マンチョウ Ekurēru Manchou) with the Lightning element from Cure Peace. '''Bones Penguin, Iron Penguin '''and Lightning Penguin'. (in Bones Force!) Appearance: Adélie had green frog-like eyes with slit eye pupils, she had a white and pink (to covered ears) headpiece with two long antennae. She had two white patches, on each side of her chin, Her casual outfit is a bright blue v-shaped backless romper, and a black jumpsuit-like baselayer. Her back had a "Beast Mark" who look like a penguin in middle from two green circles who is actually two green tentacles. In her left arm, she has a pink and purple bracelet, her fingers have white miniature hooves over the tips. Her shoes are point, she had also a orange penguin doll who she carrying in her arms. As Cure Manchot, her blonde hair became silver and had a long ponytail, she had a silver maid dress she had French maid headress but she have still the a white and pink headpiece, she gain a penguin tail and fins, and silver fin-like shoulder pads and fins-like gauntlets, and a fin-like silver boots. As Métal Manchot, she had still the penguin tail and fins. She had a bachou-like outfit, like a silver open jacket with a penguin motif behind it, a silver shirt and a silver skirt. She had a penguin head cap. As Éclair Manchot, her outfit is similar from Cure Peace, but mixed with her golden maid dress, a gold ribbon with a penguin draw on it in the chest. She had a golden ponytail and golden frog-like eyes. A gold lightning-like headphones which replaces her pink and white headpiece which covered her ears. She had still a penguin tail and fins, and gold fin-like shoulder pads and fins-like gauntlets, and fin-like golden boots. Personality: Although before the memory loss, she had a Tsundere-like personality, Adélie is very feisty and very mature for her age, she also very cold and she not listened but sometimes aggresive and violent with grown ups. Adélie can become very rebellious and impulsive. She hates also to be called a child. But she is still quite polite and pleasant. After she become amnesiac due the head trauma with the falling with the poison effect, she became childish and playful like other children her age, for example, she starts to cry when her stuffed penguin disappeared. Adélie was more kindhearted and naive. But when she becoming Cure Manchot, her true personality took over on her. Nevertheless, she not remembered when she was a Pretty Cure and she believe that Cure Manchot is another person, it is as if she had another personality. Note that Adélie also suffers from batrachophobia, because she hates strongly the frogs and toads, due their similar frog-eyes to her and slimy skin, and some of them like Nao had nickmaned her the "Alien frog" or "Frog eyes" by Akane. But in episode 43, she recovered her true personality and her lost memory after she realized that she was Cure Manchot herself. History: Past Revealed: . Projected into the Parallel World: . Memory Loss: . Being Partner With Cure Peace: . Relationships: Family: Unnamed mother: Her mother is never married since her birth, and she died of a disease. Unnamed grandfather: she living actually with her grandfather after Dandy goes looking of him for Adélie. Friends: Nao Midorikawa: Nao loves annoy Adélie by nickname her the "Alien frog", and disputed endlessly by using their respective fears. But that does not stop to attaching her. Kise Yayoi: Her partner before the main series begins, Yayoi had to meet Adélie after she losing her memories due the head trauma caused by the poison effect and the falling. She shares some similarities because both lost 1 of their respective family member.They have also the innocent-hearted personality. Dandy: He originally captures her for rewards. Along the way, Adélie convinces him to take a detour to an apartment to meet her lost grandfather. The next day, he takes Adélie to the train station to meet her grandfather, she is soon caught by two vengeful alien hunters, but Dandy and her grandfather rescue her. Adélie asks Dandy to join the Aloha Oe crew when she grows up, which Dandy promises. Transformations: Cure Manchot (キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Adélie, she represents the Adélie Penguin and she manipulating Metal element, she can swimming into water, her blades are sharpened and slicer like metal. In Bones Force! only, Adélie says "'The Happy Penguin of the Feathers! I'm Bones Penguin, Baby!". Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine, a Penguin-like spirit appears around on her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, glowing with silver light. Her silver maid dress then appears with a French maid hairdress, and fin-like silver boots. She gains penguin tail and silver fin-like shoulder pad and fins-like gauntlets start to appear. Finally, her blond bun became a silver long ponytail. She then does riding with a surfboard to surfing into a sea of stars and then a jump behind the dark sky of silver stars for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou): Is Cure Manchot’s Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head and penguin tail and fins, glowing with silver light. Her silver maid dress transform into a bachou-like outfit, like a silver open jacket with a penguin motif behind it, a silver shirt and a silver skirt. Finally is a penguin head cap. She then does a long riding with a surfboard to surfing into a sea of stars and then a long jump behind the dark sky of silver stars for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Métal Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. In Bones Force! only, Adélie says "'''The Penguin of the Metal Element! I'm Iron Penguin, Baby!". Éclair Manchot''' (エクレール マンチョウ Ekurēru Manchou): Is Cure Manchot’s Element form with Cure Peace's Lightning Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure Peace giving to Cure Manchot her Lightning Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with gold lightnings, except for head and penguin tail and fins. She had a golden maid dress, a gold ribbon with a penguin draw on it in the chest, gold fin-like shoulder pads, fins-like gauntlets, and fin-like golden boots. Finally is a golden ponytail, while a gold lightning-like headphones which replaces her pink and white headpiece which covered her ears and golden frog-like eyes. She then does a long riding with a surfboard to surfing into a sea of stars and then a long jump behind the dark sky with thunderstorms for background, and introducing herself as Éclair Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. In Bones Force! only, Adélie says "'''The Penguin of the Lightning Element! I'm Lightning Penguin, Baby!". Attacks: Metal Element Metal Father Arrow (金属矢羽 Kinzoku Yabane): Her main attack, she using Ginyoku, then to formed a large big bang blast with her Metal element in the arrow, to attacking her target or transforming her enemies into metal statues. Iron Meteor (アイアン メテオ Aian Meteo): When Cure Manchot had her Beast Exoskeleton, her Ginyoku became shining with her galatic powers while a big seal appears on the arrow, then releases an arrow to formed big meteors filled with star circles come toward the opponent. Silver Soul Supernova (銀魂超新星 Gintama Chōshinsei, "Metal Burst" in Bones Force!): Her Ultimate attack as Métal Manchot, Lightning Element Lightning Sword (雷の剣 Ikazuchi no Tsurugi): Her attack with the Lightning element, she using her weapon Ginyoku to transforming into a katana form, with the katana to formed a slash of lightning to destroyed her enemies. Thunder Shockwave (雷の衝撃波 Kaminari no Shōgekiha): When she had her Beast Exoskeleton, her Ginyoku as a katana form became sparky with the lightnings while a big seal appears around of her target, then to formed a big lightning filled with circles and destroy the opponent. Bolt Strike (雷撃 Raigeki): Her ultimate attack, at first, she slides her palm her Ginyoku as a katana form to summon a lightning circle around her target, then she launched a thunderbolt, and she slashing her target with Ginyoku as a lightning blade. Group Attacks Metal Thunder (メタル サンダー Metaru Sandā, "Iron Lightning" in Bones Force!): Her combine attack with Cure Peace. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 2 / 10 Defense: 1 / 10 Speed: 7 / 10 Stamina: 9 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 As Cure Manchot, although her Attack and Defense is very low (because penguins are very harmless for humans), she is very strong in Agility and in Technique, can dodge quickly to attacks and able to anticipate quickly the next attacks, she can also swimming and fight into water. With Stamina, she can withstand the freezing cold, but she could be very sensitive to heat and fire. She was the most weak but yet dexterous of the Precures. Etymology: Adélie (アデリー) - Her name comes from the Adélie Land, a narrowband Antarctic, and in the running gag also referred the Adélie Penguin. Cure Manchot - Manchot meaning "Penguin" in French language, but in Japanese pronunciation, (マンチョウ Manchou) come from the conjunction of Manchot and Banchou, a delinquent from the Japanese schools, meaning also "High Tide". Songs: Adélie's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori, and Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: Alien Penguin. Silver Star Feather. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Hayami Saori, Uchida Maaya, and Omigawa Chiaki). Peaceful Heart (Along with Kanemoto Hisako). Trivia: '・ '''Adélie from "Space Dandy" sharing her same Seiyuu with Suou Pavlichenko from "Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor", Hanazawa Kana. And both were the characters from the manga animes produced by Studio Bones. '・ 'She was the first Cure to manipulate the Metal element. '・ 'As Nao who afraid from bugs and ghosts, Adélie was afraid of frogs and toads (batrachophobia). '・ 'It was revealed that Adélie hates to be treat like a child and to be called the "Alien Frog" or "Frog eyes" due her frog-like eyes. ・ She is the second Precure have silver color theme, the first is Yuri Tsukikage. '・ 'She shared her similar personality with Shirabe Ako. But unlike Ako, she was a orphan, but she only had her grandfather as the only one in her family. '・ 'Like Cure Kawauso, she can swiming into water as a Pretty Cure. ・ She was the fourth yougest Precure after Azmaria Hendric, the firsts are Shirabe Ako and Madoka Aguri. '・ 'Adélie is the only Bones Precure whose her name is related to the animal species, note that her species the Gentooan, is also linked with a species of penguin. '・ 'She had similarity with Lucy from "Elfen Lied" due her head trauma from the poison effect and the falling. She has also the Dissociative identity disorder, but she did not have schizophrenia. And she had found her true personality permanently. '・ 'Adélie is the only in the season being a alien despite her human appearance. '・ 'Métal is also a French name, and Éclair meaning "Lightning" in French. '・ 'Her attacks is based on the metal and the feathers. '・ '''She is the only Cure to have dual personalities. As Adélie, she was immature and childrish who could not remembered when she was a Pretty Cure due the Dissociative identity disorder. As Cure Manchot, she was more serious and feisty. ・ She is the eighth Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, Hanazawa Kana, the firsts were Hanasaki Tsubomi, who voiced by Mizuki Nana, Hino Akane, who voiced by Tano Asami, Aino Megumi who voiced by Nakajima Megumi, Yona who voiced by Saitou Chiwa, Honda Tohru who voiced by Horie Yui, Momozono Nanami who voiced by Mimori Suzuko, Azmaria Hendric who voiced by Chiba Saeko, Jo Carpenter who voiced by Watanabe Akeno, Shirayuki who voiced by Hayami Saori.Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters